My Dream Come True
by WolfLove
Summary: George Cooper is falling for Jonnathan of Conte, and falling hard. He has dreams about him that give George problems. And George swears it by the gods that he fell for the Prince of Tortall. George POV. WARNING: Thre will be lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

My Dream Come True

George's Point of View (Jonathan and George around their 20's)

I don't own the Lioness Quartet or any other stories that Pierce wrote

_As he held me in his arms, I held a sigh it was nice to be held by those arms, muscular and warm and tanned. His pitch black hair and deep saphire blue eyes were full of love when they looked at me, and his voice was velvet soft and yet when he spoke, it was very sexy because of his deep tone. Even if I was going to fawn over him, I could do that in my own room and with out anyone around us to ruin our moments when we have them._

_ Tipping my head back with his index and thumb, his blue eyes stared into my hazel green eyes with such passion, I nearly gave into him. Then his lips carresed mine in a slow and loving kiss that melted me on the spot. Wrapping my arms around him, he wrapped his own arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Slyly, his tongue ran over my bottom lip, I shuddered and opened my mouth with pleasure, not able to hold in a moan that escaped my lips when he started to pull away. _

_ Pulling me over to my bed, he rested me down and kissed me thoroughly enough to make me compliant to his wishes. Slowly as ever, he kissed my chin, then down both sides of my jaw-which made me squirm-and down my neck. Sucking and nipping at my neck, I knew he left hickies there. Reluctantly he let go of my neck and with a quick movement, my shirt was off. I blushed, as I had many times before, as he stared at my lean torso and my muscles were smaller than his, but we almost matched. (The only problem was that he was about couple inches taller than me.) _

_As he leaned down again, he kissed me on the lips before traveling his butterfly kisses down my throat, my Adam's apple, and my collarbone. As he slid his kisses down my body, he brought one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked at it. His thumb touched my other, untouched by his mouth for now, nipple and my back arched. I was biting onto my lip so I wouldn't moan aloud. He seemed not to like that so he rocked our hips together. I felt my back go up and my head being pressed into the bed more from how high my back arching went. He seemed more satisfied to my reaction, and continued to do so._

_Stopping, he seemed wanting to tease me for some fathomable reason, how should I know? He pulled off his own shirt and I couldn't help myself as I sat up and started to suck a nipple of his. Then he grabbed my pants roughly and pulled them off. Then he pulled his own pants off to show how much he inheirted from his father; Gods rest his soul. I gulped as he layed me back down. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and almost pulled away from the unexpected fingers intruding in my back entrance. With his other hand, he gripped at my hips to steady me, and to make sure that I didn't move to much around as he readied me. _

_His fingers started to move back and forth out of me, and my back arched more. Then he slipped in one finger making it three. I gripped the sheets with pain for a few moments before I got used of them. He started to scissor with his fingers, and I brought my hands up to his shoulders with a moan. "Please…" I whispered, and he looked down to me with a smirk. "Please what?" he asked and leaned down. _

"_Please…."_

"_I'm sorry; I didn't hear what you said." He said to me and I nearly growled at him for teasing me. Tonight was going to be my way, or he could just go back to his own room without being loved, which was far enough away; since he was the Prince of Tortall. _

"_I don't care if you heard me or not…" I panted "Just get it done with alright?"He looked at me oddly, before grinning. "All right." He removed his fingers and inched his way forward till the head to his cock was a lined with my rear entrance. _

Then I woke up with a start, my face and body was soaked in sweat, and there was a very large problem in my male organ below. I groaned. Slipping the covers off of my bed and myself, I went to bed naked and alone, and woke up naked and alone and with a problem that caused me to touch myself in a much pleasing but naughty manner. And what was this dream I kept on having? Surely it is just a jest the Gods are playing with me. Of course! Why would I want to like Jonathan of Conte who had jet black hair and those dark blue eyes that I wanted to just look into forever?

I knew why, it's just that I barely acknowledged my queerness of liking both boys and girls. Who knew it would haunt me in my dreams? Touching my chest as my heart beat wildly. The King of Thieves should not feel this way about men, in the open anyway. Must I regret my emotions to the Prince of Tortall who is Jonathan? Why must I hide them from other people whom trust me with their _lives _but I can't tell them my feelings?

I, George Cooper, the King of Thieves, has a simple and yet complicated confession that needs to get out of me, one way or another. I need to talk with some one, but whom? I wondered as I got up and got dressed, making sure that I had all my weapons on me, I hid them on the inside of my forearms, back of my neck, inside my boots, right iside my leather belt that also held many more weapons. Then suddenly it hit me, Gary, or Gareth of Naxen, would be a perfect person to tell. Only because the young man has the air around him that you can trust him. I sighed, wondering if he and Alanna were going to come down some time today or this weekend.

Touching my chest once more, I sighed frustratedly; my day has only begun so far.

* * *

That night, the Dancing Dove's door opened and came in Gary, Jonny (Jonathan), and Alanna. They all were happy to be here, for some reason. I gulped down some ale and internally groaned as I watched them. Light Fingers was talking with them, as usual, after he took a swig of his rum and started to yell out different singing songs that many followed.

Alanna and her two friends walked up to my table, and I told them to sit, and told another servant to bring barly out for the youths. I looked at all of them with a playfull smile, "Hello, hows your evening going so far?" I asked. Alanna- had firy red hair, white skin, and these stunning purple eyes; and did I forget to mention that she is short? Yes, Alanna is terribly short, and her weakness is wrestling and who is the squire of Prince Jonathan- spoke first. Telling me of his day, and what happened. I smiled as I usually did, and commented when I usually did. Next to tell me about his day was Jonathan, I listened well enough. Gary was last to tell me of his day, but before he began; he said that he'll shorten it down to about a page or so.

We laughed and while we listened, I found my eyes glued to Jonathan for his reactions. As I watched his smile widen, and his eyes light up with laughter of how Gary's boring day was. I turned away before anyone could notice my constant staring, I watched them all and stood. "Gary, I was…wondering if I could speak with you for a moment." I asked, and they all sent me quizzical looks, but Alanna shrugged it off, so did Johnny. Gary raised a dark brown eyebrow and he waited to follow me to my room.

As I led him up stairs, my heart started to beat even faster than normal, I couldn't help it. When we reached my room, there was a very, very light pink on my cheeks that Gary noticed, but didn't say anything to my credit. I sighed and opened the door, letting him in first. As I locked the door behind us, and made sure that no one was eavesdropping, I sat down with a satisfied grunt.

"Whatever you are going to tell me must be important, because you would talk with everyone in the open about anything, Alan and Jon also must be wondering." He commented, and I sat down on my bed, and he sat down on one of my chairs. I blushed, which was barely noticeable, but it was there.

I held up my hands, "Please don't judge me for this, Gary, but I didn't know who else to tell." I said and put my head in my hands. "I for one know that I like women, but, as of late, I've begin liking some other person that I didn't think I would like." Gary nodded his head for me to continue. "I haven't thought about…that person…like that until just recently, all because of my stupid hormones."

Listening, Gary sighed, then leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and sighed again, then asked; "Are you going to tell me who you like, or am I going to have to guess?" He asked and watched me.

"I could tell you, but please, don't tell anyone!" I said desperately.

"Whoa! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone! I swear by the gods." He said and watched me with a calculative look.

"Fine." I grumbled, "I like….Jonathan." I looked away before Gary could see the embarrassment in my eyes, since I was careful with my facial expressions.

It was silent for a long time before I looked back over to Gary, who was red, and his eyes were wide. "Gary?" I asked, hesitantly. "Are you breathing?"

Then Gary's head bowed and his shoulders started to shake, his chest heaved, then he put his head into the palms of his hands, he was making weird noises too; which was starting to scare me a little bit. Then he threw his head back and laughed loud and long. He doubled over onto the floor, pounding his fist on my floor.

I turned away from him in anger and embarrassed and a blush was working up its way onto my cheeks and I growled. "Enough laughing Gareth of Naxen." He looked up to me and smiled, "No need to worry about me George Cooper, I'm just laughing because I didn't see it before. Now it all pieces together." He said standing and wiping his eyes from the tears of laughter. I glared at him, and sighed, "Please don't say anything, or give anything away until I get this to Jonathan sometime in the future." I mumbled and smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you a lot, Gary, you really helped me a lot."

He shrugged off my thanks with a shrug and a wave of the hand. "Come, we must go back down, just in case their wondering what happened to us." He said to me. I nodded and stood, putting on my face to where it was not too excited, but not too hard faced. I smiled at him once more before we opened the door, and walked down stairs.

Jonathan and Alanna looked up at us when we came back, with Alanna arching a brow, and Jon's eyes held curiosity.

Gary shook his head at both of them and smiled, "Lets continue with our talking before we have to leave."

Agreeing, we all settled down and started to talk once more before I told Gary that I liked Jon. During that night, I kept on accidently catching Jon's eyes and I'd look away to somewhere else to make sure that he wasn't look at me anymore. I laughed with the rest of them when a joke was told, a funny story went, or I was too drunk to notice, but I didn't tell them that. I was touching my brandy all night since they have been there.

I smiled to them as they got up to leave. I stood and walked them to the door, and Gary looked at me expectantly and I shook my head toward him and his smile faltered before regaining its happiness. 'Soon.' I mouthed to him, and he nodded. Alanna looked over to me and Gary and shrugged her petite shoulders. Smiling toward her, I waved and clapped her on the shoulder with a firm goodnight.

Smiling at Jon, we clasped one another by the forearm and nodded, saying good night once more. Gary smiled and clapped me on the shoulder with a wink I moved my eyes away and looked at his horse; he laughed, knowing my excuse for looking at his horse and I glared at him. I blushed softly and petted his horse. I smirked up at him and smacked his horse on the rear, and it galloped off with him trying to grab the reins.

I laughed while holding my gut, and then I heard some laughter come from Jon and Alanna, I turned to look at them wiping my eyes from the sudden tears. "Well, I wonder what's going on between you two." Alanna mumbled and Jon gave me a questioning look.

"It's nothing, I promise you that much." I said and smiled at them, "Just an inside joke between us." Then I added, "That doesn't need to be discussed in the open." I said and smiled trustingly at them and they smiled back at me.

Jon started to trot forward, "Well, we have to go, good night George." He said, and the sunset caught his hair just right and the way he was positioned on his horse.

Something flashed through George's eyes, and to this day, he swore it was the gods continuously playing with his mind.

_Jonathan reached for him, his hand spread out. His face was soft with a smile on his lips, his eyes held laughter. He whispered to me, "Come with me George." I reached out for him and caught his hand barely. I climbed up before him and his arms wrapped around my waist while he held the reigns. Smiling while I looked back to him, I leaned and kissed him gently on the lips._

"_Come lets ride off, forget that I'm the King of Tortall." His voice was convincing, and I almost agreed._

"George." A name whispered my name and I blinked, the vision gone. "You must have drunken too much for you to space off like that." Alanna laughed.

"SHUT UP!!" I yelled, stomping inside with my fists clenched very tightly.

They laughed as they trotted off behind Gary, who finally caught the reigns of his horse. They called their last good nights, and I just waved to them while grumbling.

Hey, how did you guys think of my first chapter? I hope it did well, anyway, depending on how many reviews I get, I'll post up another chapter once I get the chance to.

Well, I hope all ya'll enjoyed yourselves.


	2. Uncontrolled Dreams

My Dream Come True

Chapter 2: Uncontrolled Dreams

**Just to let you guys/gals know, the little flash that went through George's mind was in the future.**

_Hands slid down my body, touching my nipples, my ribs, my stomach, and lastly my abdomen. The ghost fingers played with my belt buckle, lightly did it brush my lower abdomen, making me shiver. A soft, but hot, sigh was by my ear, running down my neck; and I once more shivered as the heat started to coarse through my body. _

_"George...." The person whispered in my ear, "I love you more than I could explain or show...." It was the prince of Tortall, Jonathan. I wrapped my arms around his neck, whispering soft words to him. "I love you too, Jonathan." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to himself; as if he didn't want to let me go. _

_I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. His mouth caressed mine when he kissed me back. This gentle kiss was a first one, and it surprised me. Jonathan seemed to sense it and he chuckled, "I could be very...how could I put it....sensual when I want to be. Don't be so shocked about it, George Cooper." He lightly teased me, and chuckled with him. _

_Jon's blue eyes were sparkling, making me more relaxed in his arms. This pleased him and he kissed me again, the heat started to pulse through my body even more. I returned his kiss, a little needy it was. He pulled away, and shook his head, "Not tonight, George." He said and held me close anyways. I almost pouted then a smile played on my lips. "Alright, but we would have to make up for it tomorrow, or when ever we get the chance too." He agreed with a chuckle._

_I curled up into his chest, my arms around his neck, and his around my waist; as always. My ear rested against his chest, I could hear his heart beat and controlled breathing. It calmed me down enough to get sleepy. "Jon…I'm sleepy." He pulled me tighter to himself and went underneath my covers. _

_His chest rumbled, his lips pressed to my jaw, not attempting anything, just to comfort me. I leaned back into his arms. He hummed a lullaby, and with the warmth from his skin. This is wonderful to be held like this, I thought to myself before I went totally under. I fell asleep quite comfortably after he finished it as he held me there. _

I woke up with a smile and felt all wonderful. After I really woke up, I stood and stretched out then dressed myself. I stepped down the steps as usual, to see my mother, Eleni Cooper. My mind flashed back to when she told me about my six times great grandmother, Rabekah Cooper. I chuckled to myself and shook my head, to believe one of my ancestors was a Dog or I should say Provost Guard. Rabekah Cooper- in her Puppy year- got the Shadow Snake (whom was Madam _____, Gemma her daughter, Yates and his friends) and Crookshank (Ammon Lofts, and _____).

Rabekah also was friends with the Rogue of her time, Rosto the Piper, and a few others known widely as Aniki and Kora.

My mother turned to look at me and smiled. "George, my son, what has you up this early?" She asked me with a perfectly raised brow. I just smiled at her and shook my head. "I'm going to keep these thoughts to myself." She shook her finger at me with a 'tsk' and went back to what she was doing.

'I should go for a short venture.' I thought to myself and made sure that I was ready before I got onto my horse and drew my hood up to conceal myself. I kicked my horse into a trot.

Clop, clop, clop. My horse's hooves went as we made our way down the paved road. Slyly I looked around and noticed a woman carrying a child, he flicked a gold coin to her, and she caught it with thanks, blessing me with the Great Mother Goddess's name. I smile at her and she scurries off. As I go down the road, I get lost in thought.

I sigh and think of Jonathan. Sensing an attack, I look around with only my eyes, and spot someone on the roof to the left of me, one building ahead. I kept going, as if I didn't notice him. He tried to jump me at the roads ending, which for him wasn't very smart. I drew a dagger and threw it at him, it landed in his throwing arm and he dropped his own dagger. I hopped off of my horse and walked over to him calmly.

He looked at me as I threw off my hood to show who I am. He coward back. I smirked at him, "Who sent you?" I asked him, and he shook his head violently and stayed quiet. I slowly, ever so slowly walked up to him. "I'm going to ask nicely once more, who sent you?" I stared into his eyes. I drew another dagger and went down on one knee, in front of him. Bringing the dagger up to his throat, I smirked. He started to shake uncontrollably. "It-it-it was…." His eyes rolled back into his head, and he scrambled to his neck, but nothing was there. "Ah, a silencing spell." I shook my head gently and threw the dead guy onto my horse and jumped on. "Lets go." I said to him and he took off.

Once we were out of the city, I looked around to see where I could dump him off at. I spotted a tree, and went over. I dug a hole and dropped him inside it. Saying my prayers to Kyprioth the Trickster, I buried him and made sure the ground looked undisturbed by the shoveling. Once more I said my prayers and left his body.

Climbing on top of my horse and kicked him to another trot, and he complied. I whistled a tune that was stuck in my head. I don't know where I was headed, but it was somewhere. I stopped along a stream, and it was mid-day. I smiled to myself. This was a wonderful day. It was going by so quickly. I took my horse's things off of him and groomed him. Taking the burrs out slowly and with expertise. I rubbed his snout and kissed his bowed head.

"You're a wonderful horse." I complimented him and rubbed him down more. Taking a liking to his grooming, he neighed happily and drank from the cold stream.

After I was finished, I washed my hands downriver, and filled up my canteen for fresh cold water.

"Are you ready to go back boy?" I asked him and he neighed and clopped the ground. I put all his gear on and we went back to the Dancing Dove.

It was near the evening, when I walked into the Court of Rogue. I was welcomed by 'Fingers and the others. My mother came to me and talked with me for a bit before she left to go do her own things. I played cards, without cheating, mind you. I won without meaning it. They all laughed, along with I. When the door opened, in came Alanna and Gareth. I stood and clasped them by the forearm. "Greetings my friends." I said and they replied back with the usual comments.

"What has you coming down here tonight?" I asked them and they shrugged their shoulders. "Just a visit, we've got another day off, surprisingly; from our teachers. We still had to train at the fencing grounds." Alanna said. I chuckled. "Any injuries?"

Both shaking their head no, I nodded, "Good. Now," I waved them over to our usual table. "come in and sit, tell me of your day."

They told me of their day, and I nodded.

After they were finished, I noticed a look from the large man. 'No.' I mouthed back. And he sighed gently. "Alan, its getting late, lets go back home." He said and they both rose. I walked them to the door and watched them leave.

After the Dancing Dove closed, when the clock struck three. I was making my way upstairs and I yawned. I had a wonderful day, and a wonderful evening and night. As I went into my room, there was a little note on my table. I walked over to it and read it aloud.

'_George,_

_When are you going to tell Jonathan? He isn't going to be down here at the Dancing Dove for about a month since he is going to the Brizhir for a while. Alan is going with him. _

_I wish you the best._

_Gary'_

I sighed and groaned softly. Gary could be inpatient when it came to things like this, I summarized. I chuckled softly and burnt the letter. Then I'm going to have to wait till he comes back. I thought to myself as I readied for bed. I need a bath tomorrow morning. I decided and went to sleep.

* * *

Hey I'm sorry! I'm tired right now, and this is lazy typing. I would put more if it wasn't two o'clock in the morning. Sorry again! I will add more to the next chapter, I promise you.

Ja Ne


	3. Breakfast and Heart Broken

Chapter Three:

In this chapter, George finds out about Jonathan and Alanna, then dislikes Alanna for a while, but continues to play at liking her when they're alone. 'Gods' will interfere with work and family. George will feel heartbroken, but will tell not tell Jonathan yet of how George feels about him.

~One month later~

_My eyes fluttered closed as I felt a pair of lips on my neck, and teeth scraping my skin. I moved my head to the side, to give more room so that Jonathan could nibble on my neck. It was causing me to feel wonderful in the beginnings of foreplay with the way he was touching me. _

_Fingers ghosted my bare chest; making me feel loved and wanted in sexual desire. I could feel myself getting stiff with need; I also could feel him getting stiff because it was probing my lower back. I gave a breathless laugh and he made a questioning noise._

"_It's nothing, don't worry yourself over it." He shrugged his broad and manly shoulders. As he bent his head to lavish my neck, his ebony black hair tickled my skin. I squirmed, and he knew what he was doing to me. His bright sapphire eyes held mischief in them as he gave one, long, teasing lick up the left side of my neck. _

_I squirmed more and he laughed gently. "Lets see how squirmy you get when I do this." He said. I looked at him in wonder and curiosity when he turned me around in his lap to where I was straddling his hips. _

_Bending his head again, he started from the middle of my chest, with his tongue, he traveled upward over the apple in my neck, and under my chin where he stopped and nipped. His fingers held me tightly by my hips. Then he went back down and nibbled from between my collarbones to my chin. _

_My fingers that were running through Jonathan's hair gripped tightly at the back of his head, my hands were full with hair. Hearing him groan, I shuffled and rubbed against his stiffened male organ beneath me. The Conte Prince let out a throaty moan as he slid his arms up my back, leaving goose bumps in their trail. _

**Pounding**. I woke to pounding. I sat up groggily and sniffed in distain that the horrid pounding interrupted my dream. Ignoring the throbbing between my legs, I dressed very quickly and went downstairs (after thinking of some horrible thoughts to rid my erected male pride, which worked).

Rushing downstairs, I looked around calmly, as if I did not have anger or worry. I noticed red hair in the sunlight from the window and midnight black. I gulped and continued walking calmly. "Greetings." I said and smirked with a twitch of my lip in a slight smirk.

I glanced out the window to see it was around noon, sun high.

Cursing in my mind, I put on a genuine smile and greeted Alanna and Jonathan. Alanna grinned and clasped me on the forearm as I did the same to her. I looked at Jon and my smirk widened to a smile. "Nice to have you back, Alan, Jon." I said and sat down.

The pair sat down, then glanced at one another at the same time. I knew it, but I wanted to deny it _so_ much. They were lovers. Jonathan and Alanna were lovers…. This was heart breaking. I smiled and laughed with them anyway.

My mother came up to me with a plate full of food. "Thank you, Mother." I said and she rolled her eyes. She knew that this was my favorite food: sunny-side up eggs with hash, four pieces of toasted bread with butter lathered on, many slices of bacon, and to top it off with honeyed syrup.

"It's a wonder you're not fat." Said Alanna and I pointed my fork at her.

"I eat in luxury because I know who cooks my food for me, and who doesn't."

She bristled and was about to burst when Jonathan patted her on the shoulder. I sent her a wink, and she flushed at the cheeks. Her purple eyes were deadly, promising to get me back as if she could out smart me; since I knew her every move before she did them (thanks to my birdies).

"We're not here to bicker, _Squire_ Alan and George." He sent both of us warning looks and sighed gently as he sat down in the chair that had been offered earlier by my mother.

I put on egg on a toast and put bacon on top of it as I lifted up to my mouth to eat it. I watched Alanna scrunch up her face, "Don't tell me that you don't do that either." I muttered.

"I do, but, it's more graceful." She grinned.

I sent a smirk right back at her, "Your wrestling needs to be 'more graceful'." The copper haired woman glared at me.

Jonathan sighed and shook his head. "You shouldn't tantalize her, George."

I allowed, "Fine, for now." I ate the rest of my breakfast, hinting at Alanna's bad wrestling, and she shot back at me that I should not have my little birdies in the castle. After she said that, I set down my fork, and stared at her.

"You've got birdies in the castle?" Jonathan leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table. Some of his hair got loose and moved forward and rested against his brow. I did not want to acknowledge the fact that my heart fluttered once his eyes caught mine.

"Prince Jonathan, it would be nice if you didn't know the fact that I do have birdies in the castle. It would be even nicer that you _ignore_ it." I said softly, and he narrowed his eyes and pulled back into his chair.

"What if I'm not nice, or nicer?" He asked and I thought of some mischievous and naughty things in my mind.

"Hmm. Then I might have to _ask_ you not to tell anyone, or-" I was cut off when he stood, walked over to me, and brought me to the floor with his weight, and with moves that I had _taught_ him! After he grabbed me, which was a mistake. Bringing my hands above my head by my wrists, he rested between my legs and used his weight to hold me down.

I blushed furiously and glared at him tightly. Leaning down, he whispered against the shell of my ear, "Was that a threat, Thief King?" He asked his breath ran down my neck. Suppressing the urge to shiver, I seethed hotly.

"Who knows? _Prince Jonathan_." He knew that he was angering me, and he loved it. I started to wiggle around, trying to escape from underneath him. Finding a slip up, I flipped our positions and pinned him down with_ his_ hands above his head as I straddled his waist.

Clapping was heard and we both looked back to see Alanna staring at us with amused eyes, and something else that was hidden very quickly. "I know where I could learn my _wrestling moves_." She said and winked at me, then at Jonathan. I lifted myself deftly off the prince, wiping any invisible dirt off me, and held my hand out for him to take.

As Jon gripped my hand, I pulled him up and something like desire ran through me when our hands released. _'Mine._' Some part of me whispered to my conscious brain. Throwing something at that part inside my head-, I rested back against the table. "If you were not so _rude_ to interrupt my meal, I might just go see what I have in the mail." I said and they regarded me with dissatisfaction and annoyance. This I knew that I had pulled a card on them. Since I was delivering the mail between Alanna's twin brother and her.

Jon's black hair caught the sunlight, my breath hitched in my throat, and I was drinking my orange juice. I swear it was only a glance! However, I started to cough. Spitting out what was in my throat, I coughed and hacked and dry heaved violently. I could feel the juice dripping out of my nose, and draining out of my mouth. I felt-_familiar_-hands on my back as he patted me gently, as if that would get the juice out of my throat and make me stop coughing.

Holding up my hand, I waved him off as I started to bring my coughing to a standstill. "Damn it!" I cursed aloud.

Jonathan and Alanna started to laugh, then the prince waved gently, "We've got to go, business to attend to." I nodded and wiped myself off with a napkin.

"Do not tell anyone about this!" I said with a stern look to both of them when they cracked grins and started to chuckle.

"We promise not to tell anyone!" They said and brought their horses out of the stables. Getting onto them, they saluted and trotted away. Jonathan glanced back to me, his sapphire blue eyes playful and teasing. I glared at him outwardly, but on the inside, I was cherishing that feeling and look.

When he looked forward, I knew that it wouldn't work out between us, he has his eyes for Alanna, and so do I. However, this feeling inside of me…..I will never forget it. The longing to be touched by the one you love greatly. I sighed and went back into the Dancing Dove. This… the companionship, the love, the everything that Jon and I had shared in the past and perhaps the future I will cherish for the rest of my days.

It is time to forget about him and move on with my life, but….Could I forget about my feelings for Jonathan?

Never.

_Never._

Never will I forget about him, on how he looks at others and how he looks at me. If anything does happen to us in the future, I will be happy for the rest of my life, knowing that him and I had the same feelings for that one moment.

To bad it was just noon. Got all day and night to wait for him. I've got my entire life. I've got the entire world when it comes to time…

Too bad that Jonathan doesn't notice.

Yo! Sorry about the not updating part! Its just…The summer ya know? June 1st of 2010. Jeeze, I'm going to try and update regular (For me is two weeks to a month), and if I don't, I am sorry!

I really am sorry if I don't update soon!

Anywho, until next time.

WolfLove


	4. Authors Note

I lost interest in The Lioness Quartet for a while. I've just started to read it again, so yeah…Forgive me? Anyway -waves hand in dismissal- I would like for you to give me some pointers of what is to come next. I've got nothing for this story…I do have a few things in mind… But… I do not think that they would work out as I want them to. Hmm. I really like the thought of JonathanxGeorge, I really do.

If I were to write a one shot, who would it be between?

Gary and Raoul

Raoul and Jonathan

Gary and Jonathan

Alex and Jonathan

Some one else?

Well, if there is anything else that I forgot, please do tell me…please?

Anywho, until next time

WolfLove


End file.
